galaxyprimefandomcom-20200213-history
Kelk Factions
The Kelk are already a fuding society. Adding weapons of mass destruction and galactic technology wouldn't change that. They are expanding rapidly but each new world they conquer forms new allegiances and hatred within their own ranks. Already multiple factions have arisen from the rapid expansion and poor communication between Kelk Warlords and the worlds they claim to control. Many times now a warlord has come to one of his worlds to find those he left charge have been killed/replaced/or betrayed him to take control for themselves. Clan Khraw First council meeting from the first Khraw Warlord Vograk. Translated from Kelk -- “I know many of you will disagree with this, but I will be bringing a human into this council. SILENCE! Do not speak unless you want your tongues ripped out. If we don’t do this, we will forget this power we have claimed. We will return to beating each other with clubs. And we will be lost to the oblivion of our own rage and madness once more.” Overview The original tribe that captured the human ship “Winter Pendulum” has maintained a great deal of power since those days. They are by far the most influential and technologically advanced of all the Kelk tribes. They have maintained a large force of human and other alien races they call “Loraw” to maintain their technology. The Khraw treat their Loraw with respect. While not equals the Loraw are well treated and not keep as slaves, often taking vital jobs in Kelk society. After forty years and three great wars, the other tribes started amassing technology that might rival Khraw. He heard the rumors of some within Kelk society who have said the Khraw Tribe have become soft, weak, and had too much reliance on the new technology. He knew that the other tribes would be forming alliances that would destroy the Khraw Tribe. So he made arrangements. On the preparation month of the fiftieth year of his rule, Khraw took to the stars. His clan, all of Lowra he could gather, and all their knowledge left the Kelk homeworld. Now over 400 years later they are a thriving race that spans dozens of star systems. They are growing slower than other Kelk factions, but are much stronger and more stable. Home World The Khraw ruled from the Kelk homeworld for 50 years before leaving to their new home world. Khraw planned for this and had scouted several possible new worlds and settled on a world that was the best for both Kelk and Lowra. The world Kemak is a warm, lush green planet with large shallow oceans of green, vast forests and low mountains making for easy living for the Lowra. The world is teaming with dangerous wildlife and good sport for the Kelk. A good compromise for both races. Government Under the rule of the Khraw the Kelk have have learned a form of “controlled anarchy”. There are no rules or laws, just consequences. Punishments range from public humiliation, defanging and declawing, banishment, and death. Leaders are still chosen by strength of comba Once every 10 years, but the combats only involve those seeking the throne. The winner then chooses their council. The Khraw Tribe was the first to bring in humans and other aliens onto the council. Because of this, there is better construction, better city planning, currency, gladiatorial arenas have been established to settle disputes, and birth control has been established. With their expansion into the stars the council have established higher learning schools to try and bring the Kelk up to speed on advanced aeronautics, engineering, and physics. Even art has become more prominent in everything from architecture to sculptures and even music. ' ' The Skull of Trhack A writ of vengeance. Translated from Kelk -- “Banishment? They should have sent me to Trhack because I will never stop killing these lesser, pathetic worms. Humans. Amarant. Weaklings. They have no place in our world. No place in our stars. And it is I who will send them into that dark place from where Trhak calls. I rename myself the hand of Trhack. The word of Trhack. The Skull of Trhack. It is through his will I set my purpose to claim all cowards and weaklings who shun the ways of the Kelk.”''' ' Overview In the early years after the Khraw Tribe brought humans onto the council great rebellion rose up to challenge the Warlord. But at that time they still had the strength of the new human weapons and the rebellion was crushed easily. Their leader and those that followed him were banished the wastes. They worked their way back into Kelk society and quietly sowed the seeds of dissidence. Murder rates of the Lowra climbed and they were most often found branded with the Skull of Trhack. This death cult remained small for many decades and did not grow in power until the Kelk space exploration began. It was then that all Skull of Trhack members left the Kelk homworld and formed a new colony. One free of Lowra. They then set out to build massive armies to crush the stars and free it from all those they viewed to be weaker lesser races. Home World Earth. It was the Skull of Trhack that invaded the Sol system. As its prize they took Earth as their new homeworld. The great cities destroyed. Billions murdered. A thousand years of history lost. Government The Skull of Trhack are well organized and disciplined. They have learned to move slow and quietly to avoid detection. For three hundred years they have meet in secret. Gathered strength and power. They operate more as a religion than a government. It is whispered that there are Skull members on every Kelk world and in every Kelk Clan. Their current leader is referred to as the Skull or Head of the clan. He has two second in commanders referred to as the Hands. His spies are his Eyes. Down to the lowest levels of their society where they are all one Blood. ' ' Children of Noroz ' 'The way of the Kelk. Translated from Kelk -- “Flesh has a heart that pumps blood. Flesh has warmth and life that will bond with you. Machines are cold and soulless. Machines are too loud and they stop us from hearing the world. We must return to the dirt and reduce the ways of alien magic. Only when there is no other way will we wield the unknown. We must learn our own path and not follow in the path of others. It is through blood and triumph that we will claim the skies. But we must do it our own way. The way of the Kelk”. Overview This tribe follows Breika and believes in a more natural approach to their technological advancement. Why build a machine of noise and metal when a Kartagah beast mounted with armor and weapons is just as powerful. Use the nature of the dirt and the blessing of the gods to claim the stars. Only use machines where no natural equivalent exists. This is a newer clan that has emerged in the last 100 years. Their main strength is that they do not rely on large numbers of Lowra to maintain the complex machinery and equipment. They only need them for their starships and few other complex technologies. There is more focus on using warbeasts than machinery. They have harvested alien monsters from the star systems they control and trained them and outfitted them for war. Home World The Noroz have claimed a system that only has one planet. A massive gas giant that has 20 moon, six of which are habitable. The Sons do this as a sign from their gods. Each habitable world is named after one of their gods. Except for Trhack which was named for the farthest uninhabitable and frozen moon farthest from their core world Breika. Their core world is named for the nature goddess Brieka. It is a yellow world of fungus swamps, dense jungles and incredible creatures. The Kelk immediately felt at home here. Government The Noroz maintain the old ways of the Kelk. War and savagery, with some tempered rules to maintain their newly gained knowledge. Lowra are kept as slaves only to maintain the machinery the Noroz must have to maintain their control of space and planetary exploration and control. ' '''